


This Is My Choice

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [6]
Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dorian being a good friend, Kennex is McCoy, Love Confessions, M/M, Spock with a different name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian need help finding a bomber. Unfortunately, the city will have to wait as an unexpected face forces confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reason for my series. It has been sitting in my head for too long but has finally escaped. Thank God.

“Kennex! A word.”

John followed Captain Maldonardo into her office and took the seat in front of her desk. He assumed that she wanted to talk to him about the latest bombing that had killed several politicians. They had no leads yet on who was building the bombs and there were rumours going around that they were bringing in ‘special’ help for the case.

“I take it you’ve heard the rumours,” Maldonardo said; a statement not a question.

“Of course. Everyone’s wondering just who is being brought in to help us catch this bastard.” John wasn’t particularly pleased about having some government agents getting in the way but they need to put a stop to the killings. Besides, this was a good opportunity for him to get some more information on the different forces at work in his assigned area.

“We’re being sent an ‘analytical investigator’ who has the needed skills to track our bomber. I'm not happy about having him here either but, please, do try to work with him. You’re sharing the case, not losing it.” Maldonardo’s tone brooked no argument so John nodded in acquiescence.

“Good,” Maldonardo said, “You’re dismissed. Go fill in Dorian and be here to meet your new partner first thing.”

“Yes, ma’am,” John drawled and made his way out of the office. Dorian wasn’t by their desks so he headed down to Rudy’s to find his android partner. He had not been pleased about all the androids in this universe – it had been the reason he had refused the job for months – and he had really hated having to be partnered with one. Despite all his misgivings though, he had found himself considering Dorian a friend, for reasons that caused his heart to ache. He hadn’t liked Dorian because the DRN reminded him of Spock, but that also meant that he’d ended up liking the android. Not in the same way – Dorian held a few of Jim’s traits as well as some unique ones that firmly cemented him as a friend – but the friendship had been just as unexpected.

Reaching the lab, John violently shoved all thoughts that weren’t of the case to the back of his mind. Dorian, again like Spock, had a bad habit of reading him too well and John wasn’t sure they were ever going to have **that** talk. He shuddered at the mere idea of trying to explain his heartache without giving away his real job or appearing like a complete idiot.

“Oi, Dorian! I’ve got some news from the captain and it isn’t good.”

 

 

“So do we know anything about this ‘analytical investigator’?” Dorian asked, watching the precinct doors so he didn’t miss their new partner when he entered. John, lounging in his chair and not really paying attention to his partner, shrugged and continued throwing his baseball from hand to hand. Dorian felt the urge to grab the ball and hurl across it the room but he took a deep breath and supressed it. He turned to observe his partner briefly. John caused him a lot of frustration but he was glad to be partnered with the detective. He was a dedicated officer and friend, never once putting himself first in situations. Dorian allowed himself a small smile for the word ‘friend’ but it faded as he took in the tension of John’s shoulders. That weight had obviously been there a long time but Dorian wasn’t sure how to go about trying to remove it; John wasn’t forthcoming when it came to giving away personal information.

“Gentleman,” Captain Maldonardo’s voice came from behind them, drawing both from their thoughts. “I’d like to introduce you to your partner for this investigation. Detective John Kennex, Dorian, this is Special Agent Zachary McCoy.”

John’s whole body seemed to freeze as he looked up at the man standing next to Maldonardo. Dorian carefully stored the reaction away as he took stock of the man they would be working with. He was an inch or so taller than John, with pale skin and black hair that managed to look both neat and windswept. His face was blank of emotion except for a small spark of…something…in his eyes as he looked at John. They nodded at each other but both Maldonardo and Dorian chose not to address the tension that had suddenly flooded the room. These two had some sort of history, Dorian could tell, and it was probably going to boil over right in the middle of the investigation. He just hoped that they could find the bomber first.

“Well,” Maldonardo said to clear her throat, “I’ll leave you three to exchange information. Don’t kill each other.” And with that warning, she left them, Dorian trying to keep his curiosity in check while the other two studiously avoided saying anything. Deciding that it was best that he started, Dorian held out his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you Agent McCoy. I'm Dorian.”

“It will be easier if you address me as Zachary. I hope we can work effectively together.” The last part was not so subtly directed at John and Dorian visibly winced and looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye, waiting for an explosion. Surprisingly, none came. John just stared back at Zachary, his eyes completely blank. This worried Dorian and a quick peek at their guest told him that the other man was also unprepared for this reaction. Dorian couldn’t be sure if Zachary was trying for a rise but he clearly wasn’t prepared for no reaction at all.

“I always work effectively,” John finally said, his voice odd in its neutrality. “I won’t have any more bombings in my city, and I’ll do anything to make sure of it.”

Zachary gave a nod of understanding before turning to Dorian and asking “Would you mind explaining everything you have so far?” Dorian began relaying the information that they had managed to collect, deciding that he was going to have to keep a careful eye on all interactions between these two. And get John to explain, though he doubted that would be easy. They’d probably catch the bomber before John revealed how he knew a Special Agent.

 

The three of them spent the day going over every aspect of the case, the tension between John and Zachary never leaving. When they had to speak to each other, it was terse and formal and made Dorian shift so that he was positioned to separate them quickly if needed. It wasn’t until they were the only ones on the floor that the carefully constructed barriers John had built to keep everything professional started to break down.

“So did you have a choice on this assignment or were you forced to come here?”

Both Dorian and Zachary looked up at John’s question, eyes firmly planted on the detective. John didn’t look up from the sheet of paper he was reading but his shoulders had tightened, suggesting he was falling into his fight-or-flight instincts. Dorian wasn’t sure which course of action would be better; John was a fighter but they needed to work with Zachary, yet Dorian didn’t know if he could handle seeing his friend flee as it would prove just how monumental an impact Zachary had somehow left on him.

“I asked for it.”

Zachary’s words had John’s head shooting up to stare at him. His eyes held a mix of shock, awe, pain and hope that made Dorian’s synthetic heart ache. Zachary didn’t betray any emotions but nor did he say anything else. He seemed to be waiting for something, but Dorian had no idea what. John stayed in his state of shock, emotions swirling in his eyes before finally speaking, the words appearing to cause him great pain as he struggled to get them out.

“And how is Nyota?” His voice shook so much that Dorian stepped closer to him, wanting to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort but knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated right now. It was like he wasn’t even in the room as the two men stared directly at each other in the aftermath of John’s questions. When Zachary answered though, the words didn’t come out smoothly like Dorian expected them to be (he didn’t think he had seen any emotion from the man all day). It was almost like they spurted out without his permission.

“She wants me to propose.”

The silence that followed was deafening. John’s face had gone completely blank again and Zachary actually looked horrified that he had said such a thing. Dorian just stood there and watched, not knowing if anything could be done to rectify the situation. John took the matter into his own hands however.

“I think we’re done for the day,” he said, his voice unnaturally steady. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He stood up and all but ran from the room. Zachary looked after him, his eyes revealing a pain Dorian hadn’t thought possible of the composed man. He gave Dorian a curt nod goodbye then left the building. Dorian waited for a few moments before following John’s path. He found the man slumped against a wall, his head bowed and knees clutched to his chest. Fine tremors ran through his body, betraying his silent sobs. Dorian crouched beside him and placed a hand gently on his back. The other man stiffened at the contact but otherwise didn’t move, allowing Dorian to rub his back consolingly.

Eventually, the tremors stopped and John looked up at his partner and friend. There were tear tracks running down his cheeks and his eyes were red. Dorian wrapped his arm tightly around John’s shoulders and pulled him close for a hug. John rested his head on Dorian’s shoulder in an uncharacteristically drained gesture. They just sat said by side, not saying a word as they waited for John’s eyes to dry completely.

“I love him,” John said suddenly, causing Dorian to pull away slightly to stare at him in shock.

“I didn’t realise you were…” he started to say but stopped at John’s annoyed look. He grimaced in apology and John graced him with a brief, minute smile. Of course he wouldn’t advertise the fact, Dorian couldn’t help but admonish himself; this was John.

“He doesn’t know?” Dorian asked, curious for information but unsure how far he was allowed to question.

“I can’t tell him. He’s in a relationship with someone else.”

“This Nyota?”

“Yeah. She’s a friend of mine.” Dorian winced at the words. He had never been in any situation similar but he understood that this was one that resulted in a lot of hurt.

“It must be hard to be around him then.”

“It is. Doesn’t stop us still sleeping together.”

Dorian froze. The situation was just getting more and more complicated and he had no clue what he was supposed to say. John took pity on him though and told him the whole story.

 

John felt a sort of relief at finally getting everything off his chest: Hating Spock. Growing fond of him. Sleeping together. Arguments. Tender moments. Everything. He was careful to not give away anything to Dorian, being vague yet concealing it in the tale of John and Zachary. He found that he couldn’t give voice to the pain that the idea of Spock proposing invoked but Dorian seemed to understand.

“I'm not sure how I can help you,” Dorian said slowly, his voice showing his regret for not being more useful.

“Don’t be daft,” John said lightly. “Just letting me talk helped. Thank you Dorian.”

Dorian smiled warmly at him and was pleased at the smile he was given in return. It still held a lot of pain but wasn’t as heavy as before.

“He’ll only be here for a little while. Then perhaps you can start to try and get over him,” Dorian suggested. John wanted to argue but Dorian was right. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself.

“Alright,” he replied. “I’m going home now. I need to sleep.” Dorian gave him a fond smile before pulling him to his feet. They said their goodbyes then parted ways, Dorian heading for Rudy’s lab and John for his car and then home.

 

 

John hadn’t been in his apartment long when there was a knock at the door. He looked up from the glass of bourbon he had been drinking, wondering who it could be at this time of night. As the knock came again he went to open the door. He didn’t know what to say at the sight of Zachary on his doorstep.

“May I come in?” Zachary asked, his voice small and almost nervous. John, having never heard it like that, moved out of the way in shock. Zachary stepped passed him and they stood in the centre of the apartment not speaking, just looking at each other.

“Why are you here?” John finally asked. Zachary took a deep breath then stepped right into his personal space. John didn’t move, too comfortable having him close and wondering what the other could possibly have to say to him.

“You never asked why I chose McCoy.”

John stared at him uncomprehendingly.

“Zachary McCoy,” Zachary said slowly. “You never asked why I took your last name.”

“Why?” John asked hoarsely; it seemed to be the only thing to do.

“Because I wasn’t sure how else to show my loyalty.”

John looked at him, hope sparking in his eyes and Zachary tentatively placed his hands on the detective’s hips and pulled him even closer.

“My loyalty is to you,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“Good,” John said and smashed their mouths together.

 

 

The next day, Dorian wandered away from his desk to look for his partner. Stahl had said that she had seen him come in this morning but he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. Rounding a corner though, he found him. John was shoved up against a wall and Zachary was attacking his mouth. John appeared to be giving as good as he got though. Dorian stood, unsure, for a moment then decided to interrupt. It was a public corridor after all. He gave a small cough and the two men ripped their heads apart. Zachary somehow managed to find a hint of composure while John just looked horrified and embarrassed.

“I…I…it…it’s not what it looks like,” John stammered but made no move to release the lapels of Zachary’s jacket. In fact, he almost seemed to clutch him closer.

“Right,” Dorian said, not a believing a word, “I just came to find you because Stahl has some information that may help us find our bomber.”

“Very well,” Zachary said and the two men stepped away from each other, straightening out their clothes. They walked with Dorian back into the main room and the android couldn’t help but note that both were much happier. He smiled as he watched them walk up to Detective Stahl and begin reviewing the new Intel together. He may not be human but he enjoyed the feeling of seeing two people in love all the same.


End file.
